kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Tara
18 est. | build = Slender | hair = Blonde | eyes = Blue | skin = Fair | nationality = American | hometown = Middleton | profession = High School Student | affiliations = Middleton High School | relatives | friends = Kim Possible Bonnie Rockwaller Hope Middleton High School Cheer Squad | loveinterests = Ron Stoppable (season 1 - 2) Unnamed Boy (season 3) Josh Mankey (season 3) Jason Morgan (season 3) | pets | nemesis | first = "Tick-Tick-Tick" | voice = Tara Strong |fullname = Tara}} Tara is a blonde cheerleader at Middleton High School and a friend of both Kim Possible and Bonnie Rockwaller. Tara is friendly and seems to be one of the favorites among the cheerleaders. Appearance Tara has long wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and is much shorter than Jessica. She also does not have freckles. When she is not wearing her cheer outfit, she wears a green sleeveless shirt, a federal blue skirt, and black high-heel shoes. Personality Tara is generally easy-going, outgoing, and nice. Apparently, she gets along well with boys and can flirt easily. She gets along well with everyone and is popular in her own way. She usually panics when scared, and is kind of a follower. Abilities As she is on the main cheer squad Tara has to be a very talented cheerleader. Equipment Relationships Family Nobody knows much about Tara's family. Friends Bonnie Rockwaller and Kim Possible Tara seemed to be friendly with everyone in general, unless they gave her significant reason to treat them otherwise.Bad Boy Most notably, despite Bonnie's rivalry with Kim, Tara was one of the few friends they had in common, and largely managed to stay on good terms with both girls.Oh BoyzSo the Drama Bonnie did seem disappointed or annoyed that Tara was attracted to RonSink or Swim, but apparently got over it. Hope Tara was often seen in the company of Hope, both of whom were often at Bonnie's right and left shoulders. Love Interest Ron Stoppable Tara initially had a crush on Ron Stoppable, which was most obvious to virtually everyone but Ron while the cheer squad was stranded at Camp Wannaweep. Tara appeared very impressed by Ron's surprisingly solid leadership skills. However, Ron's overwhelming paranoia, combined with frequent flashbacks and his extreme determination to survive the experience, kept him from realizing that Tara was interested in him at all, despite the fact that she kissed him on the cheek afterward.Sink or Swim Josh Mankey Presumably, because Ron was unaware of Tara's feelings and therefore showed no interest, she moved on. Ron only learned about Tara's former crush on him after she had started dating Josh Mankey, who likewise had grown apart from Kim.Emotion Sickness Tara has also been seen dating an unnamed boySteal Wheels, and went to prom with Jason Morgan, the Middleton High School basketball team's star forwardSo the Drama. Gallery Tara.jpg Tara 02.png MHS Cheer Squad 05.png MHS Cheer Squad 04.png MHS Cheer Squad 03.png MHS Cheer Squad 02.png MHS Cheer Squad 01.png vlcsnap-2012-08-08-15h22m07s106.png vlcsnap-2012-08-10-16h28m15s217.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h40m30s213.png Hope-bb5.jpg|T & H, usual companions Tara32fb.jpg 1013.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-14-11h12m49s181.png Mike dance.jpeg|Big Mike, friend to cheerleaders. Tara on the right. Bad Boy.jpg Sink or Swim (25).jpg Tara and Josh Mankey.png Sink or Swim (18).jpg Sink_or_Swim_(15).jpg Sink_or_Swim_(16).jpg Sink_or_Swim_(17).jpg Sink_or_Swim_(15) (1).jpg Sink_or_Swim_(13).jpg Sink_or_Swim_(12).jpg Sink_or_Swim_(11).jpg Sink_or_Swim_(10).jpg Sink_or_Swim_(9).jpg Sink_or_Swim_(7).jpg Sink_or_Swim_(8).jpg Trivia *Two of Tara's love interests have the same initials, "J.M."—Josh Mankey and Jason Morgan. *During graduation, Tara sat near or next to Zita Flores. Notes *Before the fourth season aired on TV, there were rumors that Tara was going have a bigger role on the show in that season than she did in the first three seasons. *Her last name was never revealed on the show, but many fans speculate that King is her last name—an allusion to John Steed's third partner Tara King from the British adventure series The Avengers; not the Marvel Comics superhero group—while others believe that Tara could be named after her voice actress, Tara Strong, since they look alike. There has never been any canon proof to back up any of these theories. Behind the Scenes Voiced By Tara was voiced by Tara Strong in all of her appearances. References Category:Cheerleaders Category:Females Category:MHS Students Category:Teens Category:Galleries Category:Characters